Drôle de soirée
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: suite à une soirée... arrosée, Le Patron se réveil sans souvenirs et avec de la compagnie.


**Bon, je tiens à préciser que je suis sobre, que je n'ai jamais gouté à la drogue ni l'alcool et que je ne fume pas afin que vous ne me traitiez pas de droguée en manque car cette histoire est partie de ma bouche qui était pâteuse xD à cause du coca… Oui, je suis bizarre oui…**

**(Rien ne m'appartiens toussa toussa, je viens de me créer un tweeter rien que pour parler à antoine daniel xD)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Drôle de soirée**

Le Patron se réveilla vers 13 heures, comme d'habitude. Nu, comme d'habitude. Se leva, comme d'habitude. Se lava, comme d'habitude. Bref il fit tout comme d'habitude jusqu'à remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude : Sa bouche. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et comme une légère acidité dans le fond de la gorge. Surement à cause de la grosse cuite qu'il avait prise la veille… En revenant dans sa chambre (bah ouais, il était parti dans la salle de bain pour se laver, suivez un peu !) En revenant dans sa chambre donc, le Patron aperçu cinq cadavres de bouteilles d'eau d'une litre et demi de marque Cris- STOP !, je dois pas faire de pub.- Il avait vraiment sifflé cinq bouteilles d'eau en une nuit ?! Il devait vraiment être bourré. Mais les découvertes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là : Ses draps de soie noir préférés étaient en train de bouger. Deux solution : soit il devenait fou soit… Il avait dormi (ou plus) avec quelqu'un. Bordel, il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir ramené quelqu'un avec lui pourtant ! Il saurait bientôt qui avait partagé son lit car visiblement, cette personne s'apprêtait à se lever.

D'un ample mouvement circulaire, le ou la mystérieux/se invité/e éloigna le drap. Le Patron s'étrangla : Le Panda. C'était le Panda. Ils devaient s'être sacrément défoncés la gueule pour dormir -pitié qu'ils aient juste dormi !- ensemble.

D'un regard interrogateur, Maître Panda fit comprendre son incompréhension à son vis-à-vis qui semblait aussi perdu que lui

''Patron, q-qu'est-ce que je fais… dans ton lit ?''

''A toi de me le dire gamin. Je me souviens pas d'hier.''

''Quoi ? Toi, avoir un trou noir ? Tu plaisantes ?''

La Patron se renfrogna : ainsi il n'aurait même pas le droit de se taper un trou noir de temps en temps ?

''Patron ? Tu pourrais… soit te tourner, soit fermer les yeux ou même… sortir s'il te plait ?''

''Pourquoi ça gamin ? T'es pas à poil que je…''

Ah bah si… Maître Panda était nu sous les draps puisque son kigurumi gisait au sol. Rougissant violemment, l'homme au kigurumi détourna les yeux pendant que le Patron choisissait l'option la plus simple : Il sorti dans l'idée de descendre déjeuner. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple que ça, un peu partout dans la maisonnée se trouvait des couples encore endormis de plus en plus étranges comme Mathieu enlacé avec La Fille, Kriss avec Richard, Le Gâteau de riz avec Le Fanatique ou Antoine avec Le Hippie. Mais ce qui viola le plus ses yeux fut de voir Le Prof, blouse ouverte, dans une position très explicite avec Le Geek, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

À la vue des restes de repas abandonnés l'homme en noir récupéra quelques souvenirs de la veille à un moment où il était encore sobre. À présent il se souvenait parfaitement d'voir versé de l'aphrodisiaque dans les plats pour égailler la soirée et avait même mangé volontairement de ses plats pour être dans le même état que les autres. Et il se souvenait aussi que Maître Panda était soudain devenu TRES sexy. Aïe.

Lorsque Maître Panda descendit à son tour presque tout le monde s'était réveillé et une couleur rouge était visible sur les joues de la majeure partie des personnes présentes.

''Salut tout le monde.''

''Salut Maître.''

''Bien dormi boule de poil ?''

Le Patron souriait d'un sourire carnassier qui indiquait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire. Visiblement il en était satisfait. Maître Panda attendit que Mathieu raccompagne ses invité et que tout le monde vaque à ses occupations pour aller voir la personne avec qui il avait partagé un lit.

''Patron ? Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?''

''Quelques petites choses gamin, je suis sûr que tu ne tiens pas à le savoir''

''Patron ! Dis-moi !''

Le sourire de l'homme en noir s'étira encore plus

''Disons que je me suis assuré que tu es apte à la reproduction''

Rougissant encore plus, le Panda allait lui bondir dessus lorsque l'autre repris la parole

''Mais j'étais dans le même état que toi ! Le même que tout le monde ici ! J'ai pris des photos si tu veux, matte moi ça.''

Une dizaine de photos défila sur l'écran du portable du pervers, faisant doucement rire l'un (je vous laisse deviner lequel) et laissa l'autre dans son étonnement le plus profond.

Quelques heures plus tard Mathieu lança un appel général pour réunir toutes ses personnalités

''Okay les mecs, là j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il s'est passé putain de quoi hier soir ?!''

Panda jeta un coup d'œil au Patron et d'un commun accord firent doucement non de la tête. Mathieu n'avait pas besoin de savoir. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon à ce qu'il parait on attend un retour fracassant de ma part quand je n'aurais plus mal à la tête (Hein… Hein. HEIN ! : Ceux qui ont vu le NMT sur Black M connaissent cette ''réplique'') Mais comme mon mal de tête n'a pas encore complètement disparu et que cet OS est un pur délire entre moi et moi-même, je pense pouvoir être pardonnée. (Aim ci tu pleurre a chak foi) BREEEEEF après moult autres délires avec moi-même, je vous le demande : Review mes pandas ?**


End file.
